Gotta Catch'em All
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot — Él le dio el collar Uchiha. Se iban a casar, pero ella no quería usarlo. —Sasuke-kun… el símbolo de tu clan se parece a una pokebola…


**Summary: **SasuSaku Oneshot. Él le dio el collar Uchiha. Se iban a casar, pero ella no quería usarlo. —Sasuke-kun… el símbolo de tu clan se parece a una pokebola…

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. No me pertenece... nada.

**Autora:** Xmarksthespot

* * *

**Gotta Catch'em All**

* * *

—Y tendrás que usar esto —el hombre le habló a su prometida, tendiéndole el collar con el símbolo del abanico Uchiwa en él.

Los ojos jade de Sakura miraron de cerca a los ojos negros de su amor. Podía escuchar los sonidos de Naruto tragando agua (¿por qué estaba ahí de todos modos?) y la respiración de su futuro esposo Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella negó la cabeza de forma casual, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a un lado para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke.

Con un suspiro, él cerró los ojos. —Sakura, _tienes_ que usarlo.

—Pero no quiero —respondió, jugueteando con las mangas de su kimono.

—¿Por qué?

—P..porque se parece a…

Tanto la atención de Naruto como la de Sasuke estuvieron en ella, esperando lo que sea que ella fuera a decir.

—Se parece a una Pokebola.

Ella vio alrededor de toda la habitación durante el incómodo silencio. Sin embargo, Sakura mantuvo su boca cerrada, temerosa de que pudiera haber hecho enojar a Sasuke.

Finalmente, luego de la pausa, Sakura pudo escuchar sonidos. Sonidos _familiares_ que había escuchado la mayoría de su vida.

Una gruñido —de Sasuke— y una risita burlona —obviamente del rubio.

—Cállate. Dobe —dijo entre dientes rechinantes, preguntándose también por qué su amigo estaba en su casa de todos modos. Era un tiempo importante para _sólo_ Uchihas.

—Oh, vamos… tienes que admitirlo, _sí_ parece una Pokebola —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke no respondió.

Sakura rodó los ojos y luego habló, —Naruto, dudo que Sasuke-kun siquiera sepa lo que una _Pokebola_ es… ya sabes, habiendo crecido en una familia prestigiosa y eso, él probablemente pasaba todo el día con otras personas _importantes_ y esas cosas —sonrió, defendiendo de alguna manera al hombre de cabello azabache.

Naruto también rodó los ojos, todavía riendo entre dientes. —Sí, tienes razón. El señor Mandamás, aquí, probablemente ni siquiera veía la televisión.

Dicho hombre permaneció callado todo el tiempo. Después de eso, con un suspiro, él dijo, —Sakura, no me importa si piensas que parece una… Pokebola. Aún así tienes que usarlo. Es tradición.

Sakura se hizo hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cuerpo con los brazos. —Sasuke… ¿hay alguien en esta aldea que continúe siquiera siguiendo la tradición? Es decir, ¿¡Viste la boda de Neji y Tenten!? No creo que alguno de los Hyuugas en el pasado hubiera hecho _eso_.

Sus labios se presionaron por un momento. —Ella aún así siguió muchas de las reglas—

—¿Qué reglas?

Él se aclaró la garganta, cansado de las quejas de la kunoichi. —Sakura, usa el maldito collar. Puede esconderse bajo tu playera de todos modos.

—Sí, Sakura. Sólo ponte la Pokebola de una buena vez —rió Naruto.

La pelirrosa lo fulminó, apretando un puño. —Cállate, Pikachu.

Naruto hizo una mueca. —¿_Cómo_ me acabas de llamar?

—Te llamé Pikachu. Mírate, amarillo —apuntó a su cabelló—, bigotes y el hecho de que apareces donde no queremos que estés. Oh, y como el Equipo Rocket quiere atraparlo, Akatsuki está detrás de ti.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. —¡_No_ me veo como un Pikachu! ¡Estos ni siquiera son bigotes! —acercó su mejilla hacia ella—. ¡Ves! ¡Sólo son marcas en mi rostro! ¡Pikachu ni siquiera tiene bigotes de todos modos!

—Naruto, Pikachu era una rata. Las ratas tienen bigotes. Y déjame aclararte esto, _tú_ tienes bigotes.

—Oh por Dios, ¡ya cállense con eso de los Pokémons! —gritó Sasuke de repente. Se puso de pie, jalando de los brazos de Naruto.

—Oye, teme ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Sacándote de aquí —respondió Sasuke rápidamente, empujándolo por la puerta—. Estás siendo molesto. Regresa cuando hayamos terminado con los asuntos familiares.

—Pero yo soy fam… —la puerta le fue cerrada en el rostro.

Sasuke rápidamente se dio la vuelta, zapateando hasta la sala donde Sakura todavía seguía sentada, observando el collar que estaba colocado frente a ella. La vio fruncir el entrecejo.

Se tomó un momento para inhalar y exhalar. —Sakura, por última vez, sólo póntelo.

Ella hizo un mohín y le mostró su rostro enojado.

Él se relamió los labios, rodando los ojos y acercándose a ella. Agarrando el collar de la mesa, abrió la cadena y se puso detrás de ella.

—Sakura —dijo con suavidad. Con una sonrisa socarrona, replicó, —Sé que piensas que esto se parece a un Pokebola, y bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Su comentario la sorprendió.

—Pero creo que… te pareces a un… —le colocó el collar alrededor—, Jigglypuff con tu cabello rosa y ojos verdes y, francamente, puedes ser un poco molesta para—

—¿¡_Qué_!?

—…y si lo piensas, yo puedo ser el entrenador que usa este collar parecido a una Pokebola para _atraparte_.

* * *

.

Feliz navidad a todas.

No creo poder actualizar alguna de las dos historias antes de año nuevo, así que les dejo aquí esto por si las flies.

Me gustó la historia y pos... no más. Aquí está.

Que coman mucho y disfruten las vacaciones! (:

.

Dedicado a mi beta, **Katter Turner**, por varias razones:

1. Porque sería un desastre sin ella. Es demasiado buena. Y eficiente... muy, muuuy eficiente. :D

2. Porque le jugué una broma por el día de los inocentes y, con el corazón de pollo que tengo, simplemente tengo que redimirme. (:

3. Sé que no me va perdonar tan fácilmente, pero creo que con algo se empieza, ¿eh?

4. No me mates. ._.

...ALÁBENLA. XD

.

Y bueno, ¿siempre si quieren una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche de navidad?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
